Aguas Termales
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Encuentros fortuitos en las Aguas Termales. BTS. past!JiKook. Jimin x Jeonggul. present!Vmin. Jimin x Taehyung
1. Spread your wings

_Spread your wings. Like that tattoo con your soulder._

Jeongguk permaneció varios momentos en silencio, la dependienta le veía curiosa en lo que él ojeaba atento las piezas en exhibición. Jeongguk caminaba por las concurridas calles de la ciudad cuando una tienda en particular llamó su atención; le hacía evocar memorias felices. Entró decidido, más al estar cerca del estante se vio dubitativo. ¿Qué haría él con esa chaqueta de cuero? Comprarla para sí, era abuso a su guardarropa, pero quizás…

Sonrió a la mujer y asintió agradecido una vez que le fue entregada la bolsa con su nueva compra.

Le había encontrado por mera casualidad en un café y mordisqueó su labio inferior nervioso, no pensó en volverle a encontrar jamás. Jeongguk le conoció en un improvisado viaje a las aguas termales y por el estrecho pasar del tiempo, se hicieron inseparables. Así que verle de nuevo, ahora, en uno de los lugares que más frecuentaba, le parecía surreal.

Le siguió de cerca y le vio entrar en una posada, quizás el muchacho estuviese de visita nuevamente. Se armó de valor y dio un paso confianzudo, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿cierto? Encontraría a Jimin con una sonrisa y le dejaría un pequeño presente; un intento improvisado de agradecer el gesto que tuvo para con él, meses atrás.

Más todo pensamiento positivo se vio esfumado al verle salir del umbral, de la mano con un desconocido. El chico se afincaba al brazo de Jimin, sonriendo amplio y mostrando todos sus dientes; Jeongguk pensó que era hermoso.

Las noches siguientes Jeongguk se debatió el qué hacer con el presente, podía usarlo, quizás regresarlo o dárselo a alguien más; aunque ninguna de esas opciones le satisfacía. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

* * *

La tarde se desvanecía y él esperaba paciente; esperaba a que Jimin apareciese y esperaba que no apareciese. El sol se escondió detrás de los edificios y Jeongguk perdió el coraje. Era una tontería. ¿Qué posibilidades había que Jimin le recordase?

Él debía ser el único tonto que todavía despertaba a mitad de la noche con el recuerdo de las palabras susurradas contra su cuello, el contacto doloroso y afilado de los dientes del mayor contra sus hombros y el recorrido húmedo y mimado de sus tatuajes.

Guindó la chaqueta en el pomo de la entrada principal y se giró dispuesto a irse, cuando una voz le llamó desde el balcón. Jeongguk alzó la mirada y su respiración se ahogó. Allí con las manos sobre el barandal, estaba Jimin. Con la espalda recta y el cabello suelto que se movía libre a causa del leve viento veraniego. Su cuerpo delineado por una simple _yukata_ blanca con un estampado sencillo; la brisa jugaba con el filo de su ropa dejando entrever sus piernas y uno de sus hombros al descubierto, puesto que el _obi_ —la pieza en su cintura— desencajaba el atuendo.

Jimin sonrió despacio, ensanchando su expresión con lentitud y Jeongguk asintió al ser reconocido. Regresó a su posición inicial, con la intensión de irse y alzó una mano como señal de despedida.


	2. On Springs

_On Spring_

Él entró a la posada por mera casualidad. Hacía tiempo ya que no visitaba el lugar puesto que el trabajo le mantenía ocupado. La señora del mostrador le sonrió con cariño al verle entrar.

—Oh, muchacho, tanto tiempo sin verte.

—El trabajo me mantiene lejos. —Se quejó sacándole una carcajada.

—Nunca estarás demasiado lejos de las aguas termales, querido. —La señora le acarició el cabello y le entregó un par de toallas y una bata de algodón; siempre lista para su llegada. —El baño principal está desocupado, tómate tu tiempo. —La señora guiño un ojo en señal de secreto y picardía. Él asintió contento y con paso lento se encaminó al lugar recomendado.

Quitó sus zapatos y escondió los pies debajo de unas divertidas pantuflas que le regresaban la mirada en gestos graciosos, guindó su ropa y la guardó en el closet, acomodando su cabello a duras penas al verse en el espejo. Abrió la puerta corrediza que daba al exterior y se llevó una sorpresa. Quedó paralizado del asombro.

Alguien más estaba ocupando el lugar, pero no era lo que le impresionaba; lo que le mantenía fijo en su sitio era el contraste de colores en todo su esplendor. Allí, parado al borde de las aguas termales había un muchacho. Le daba la espalda, mirando ensimismado la calma de las aguas y el flotando vapor que desaparecía momentáneo.

Su cabello despeinado a causa del vaho que giraba a su alrededor, el ébano contrarrestaba la paleta de colores que se desvanecía en el cielo, diminutos tonos de azul opacos buscaban dar paso a la noche. De soslayo observaba el fino arco de sus cejas y su perfil, el filo de su nariz y lo esponjoso y abultado de sus labios de cereza; fue consciente de las pequeñas imperfecciones en sus mejillas, más pasaron a segundo plano cuando destellos de luz llamaron su atención, en su oreja brillaba una simple y coqueta perforación. Todo eso anudado a un sonrojo natural que teñía casi todo su rostro y hasta su cuello, probablemente por el pasar tanto tiempo en el espacio. Era toda una visión.  
Al igual que él, el extraño vestía una simple y cómoda bata de baño.

En un parpadeo el extraño le cedió su atención, dándose cuenta de su presencia y él sintió las piernas flaquear; era aún más hermoso ahora que le tenía de frente y su semblante inexpresivo se transformó en una creciente y suavizada sonrisa.

—Oh. Lo siento. No sabía que alguien más ocupaba el baño. —Su voz en susurros, le aceleró el corazón, escuchando su resonar en sus tímpanos. El extraño se alejó de donde estaba, con la intensión de marcharse.

—Oh, no, por favor. No te vayas. —Se avergonzó de sí mismo por cómo había sonado. Casi como un chiquillo desesperado y le escuchó soltar una risita divertida. —Quiero decir… —La garganta se secó. —Puedes quedarte. —Finalmente entró en el recinto. —Creo que hay suficiente espacio para los dos. —Sonrió mostrado sus dientes.

—Soy Jimin.

—Jeongguk.

Fue consciente de su cuerpo al dejar caer la bata y adentrarse en el baño caliente, luego de alzar la mirada y encontrar a Jimin mirándole con una media sonrisa en los labios. El muchacho había regresado a su sitio al filo de las aguas, sentado cruzando las piernas; la derecha por encima de la izquierda y con una de sus manos mantenía el rostro en su lugar, hundiendo el codo en su muslo. Jeongguk se hundió al otro extremo, escondiéndose casi por completo, dejando solo a la vista su nariz y sus ojos. Aún más abochornado que al principio. Pronto les fue entregado un servicio de comida y Jimin se quejó, tal parece había ordenado demasiado.

—Jeongguk. ¿Te molestaría acompañarme? —De allí entablaron conversación y por los días siguientes, pasaron el tiempo juntos.

* * *

Jimin sirvió en dos copas pequeñas un sorbo de Sake, era su último día y se rehusaba a irse sin haber probado un trago; Jeongguk reía a su lado mientras se negaba a acompañarle, él tenía muy corta resistencia al alcohol y ya había sufrido una experiencia las primeras ocasiones que visitó los baños.

—Solo uno, ¿por favor? —Jimin ladeó el rostro para verle mejor, ensanchando su labio inferior y entornó los ojos en silenciosas plegarias que hicieron estragos en el corazón de Jeongguk. Jimin le sirvió e hizo un pequeño brindis al chocar las copas juntas, bebió apresurado sintiendo el ardor en la garganta y el menor siguió la acción con mirada hambrienta. Jimin le alzó el rostro por el mentón y le acercó a sí, juntado sus bocas fácil, impregnándole de licor los labios.

— _Hyung._ —Suspiró cuando Jimin le dejó alejarse y por la cercanía podía contar las obscuras pestañas del mayor.

— _I'll have you now, Jeonggukie_.

No se sorprendió de despertar solo, más sonrió agradecido al encontrar una nota escrita a mano junto a la mesa y su desayuno. Todavía sentía el escozor en distintas zonas de su cuerpo y estaba seguro que, si se miraba en el espejo, encontraría rastros de besos, marcas rojizas y moretones que seguro tardarían días en sanar.

Jimin se había divertido al contar las pecas de su rostro y algunas en su espalda, y vuelto su misión personal en memorizar sus recovecos erógenos con la punta de la lengua; dejando dolorosas y placenteras huellas de curiosidad contra el tatuaje en su hombro y su espalda.

Jeongguk se incorporó en la cama y comió de la fruta picada, en su rostro se mostró la confusión al encontrar un rectángulo de papel de fotografía; le dio la vuelta y los colores subieron a sus mejillas y sus orejas. Era una _polaroid_ suya.

La _yukata_ desarreglada dejaba ver parte de su cuello y sus piernas desperdigadas en la cama; su rostro reposaba en el regazo del mayor. Jimin tenía una mano en su cabello y solo se divisaba parte de su torso y sus muslos.

 _Me pareció injusto ser el único con un recuerdo._


End file.
